


Marvel's Taskmaster

by Cyber_Validyus



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alexia Fast as Inez Temple, Anjelica Bette Fellini as Jemma Simmons (Flashbacks), Annalisa Cochrane as Bobbi Morse (Flashbacks), Anti-Hero, Awkward Boners, Awkward Crush, Bullying, Clone abuse, Combat Training, Courtney Eaton as Tanya Sealy, DC Comics References, Dylan Sprayberry as Brock Rumlow (Flashbacks), Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Hacking, Human Experimentation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired By Tumblr, Jacob Bertrand as Leo Fitz (Flashbacks), Jealous Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson Friendship, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Josh Segarra as Tony Masters, Late Night Conversations, Lucy Hale as Rachel Leighton, Maggie Geha as Sandi Brandenberg, Major Character Injury, Martial Arts, Mercenaries, No Smut, One Night Stands, One-Sided Attraction, Overconfidence, POV First Person, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Photographic Memory, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quiet Sex, Reconciliation, Reunions, Rewrite, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Humor, Sharing a Bed, Strategy & Tactics, Tanner Buchanan as Lance Hunter (Flashbacks), Teaching, Tony Masters doesn't have a memory problem, Trust Issues, Xolo Maridueña as Tony Masters (Flashbacks), cloning technology, identity theft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Validyus/pseuds/Cyber_Validyus
Summary: When Tony Masters the skill copying Taskmaster decides to take a break from being a mercenary for a while and become an Anti-Hero, he learns that criminal organisations have been given dangerous weapons. So Tony decides stop it as a way break away from his criminal past. And as the situations becomes worse Coulson's team, along with The Runaways and Cloak & Dagger who had became agents for S.H.I.E.L.D. are forced to team up with him. And they will have to trust the On & Off terrorist as they prepare to face enemies and learn the hard way that their unique superhuman abilities can't solve their problems.
Relationships: Chase Stein/Gertrude Yorkes, Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Melinda May/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Sandi Brandenberg/Tony Masters, Tandy Bowen/Tyrone Johnson, Tony Masters/Jemma Simmons





	Marvel's Taskmaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK for those of you who are wondering why I put the Josh Segarra as Tony Masters. After watching CW's Arrow Season 5 I absolutely thought Segarra and killed it as Adrian Chase/Prometheus and like Chase, Taskmaster is charaismatic, intelligent, sarcastic and often respectful of some people. But at the same time ruthless, driven and intimidating. But what definitely makes them similar is that Tony knows when to silence his ego when he's up against impossible odds and when he does he always wins.
> 
> Also when I was reading the 2002 mini series Taskmaster to me his Tony Masters image inducer diguise looked a lot like Josh Segarra: [Taskmaster Volume 1 Issue 3](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Taskmaster-2002/Issue-3). He will be wearing the suit in the Black Widow trailer and he'll be using the same weapons in the 2002 series; Energy Shield, Energy webs and an Image Inducer to holographically disguise himself.

**Scene opens**

Location: New orleans

Time: Night time 

After what looked like a brutal massacre at a clubhouse, a street thug desperately ran out of it through the shot down doors trying to escape, running down the streets as something terrifying was chasing him and he didn't know who or what it was. He was absoultly terrified he and accidentally tripped over a trash. "Ahh damn it." He screamed, quickily got up on his feet and resumes his escaape attempt, as a [Daredevil](https://mcu.fandom.com/wiki/Taskmaster) look-alike figure being jumped from rooftop to rooftop in pursuit of him.

The man ran as fast as he possibly could without taking a break or looking back fearing of what might happened if whatever it is that was chasing him catches up. As the cowardly thug ran around the corner he came across some 5 18 year old teenager girls who were talking, then quickily grabs one pf them as a human shield and forces to comply by putting a gun to her head forcing her friends to backoff in fear for they're friend's life. One of the cops try to stop the man taking the girl by pointing his gun at him. "Let her go bastard" 

However the before the cop quckily raised his gun at the lowelife the man quickly shot the officer in legs and hands using this as means to escape. "You prick, let go of me. Let me f&@€ing go, please!" The girl screamed as her kidnapper had his arm wrapped around her neck at gunpoint, her makeup smudges all over her eyes as they were filled fear and agony.

"Shut the f**k up, just shut up b!€h and do as your told!" The terrified thug screamed at her waiting for the person chasing him to show up, as he was dragging her away from public eyes, into a quiet back alley. But once it did it the thug's eyes widen in horror despite the dark night covering the pursuers face, the big the green hoodie and yellow mask was undeniable, causing the thug to let his hostage go without a second thought and ran off to get away. 

As the girl inoccent girl fell on her knees and wept due the horrible experience she looks up at the man with the glowing fist wanting to thank him, but she the dark night covered the man's face. "Thank you, I don't know what you just did to the dirty prick, but thank you!" The girl said in tears, to which the [mysterious figure](https://mcu.fandom.com/wiki/Taskmaster) replied. "No need to thank, and a word of advice stay at home at late night, young lady." To which the girl nodded and then asked. "Y You are him right? [Iron Fist](https://mcu.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Fist), right?" To which the entity responded in a distorted voice. "Yes and No." Then suddenly two cops found the kidnapped girl in the alley but the moment they found her, this mysterious person who rescued her, stealthy disappeared.

The kidnapper continues to try and escape whatever terrifying presense was after him, he quickly turn around a corner to a another back alley to escape this unkown pursuer. But as he was about escape his pursure figure appeared again on the other side but with the shape of Black Widow.

The man fell one floor terrfied at the famous assassin. "B B B Black Widow?!" the thug cowered knowing this notorious respected antiheroine is. "Yep, and if you know who I am then your screwed. Big time." 'She' replied. "What do want from me?" the man shivered with fear. "The pregnant girls you helped kidnap and the shipment for the weapons dealing, where will they take place?" '[Widow](https://mcu.fandom.com/wiki/Taskmaster)' demanded "Tell me now. if you don't, well I don't like repeating myself." _She_ said.

The criminal then spat in her face and laughed. "Ha. Your avenger Widow you don't kill people." Once _Widow_ blinded by the salovia in her face the criminal uses this oppertiunity to escape an ran down the back alley in the same direction, he used to try and escape. Once 'Widow' regained her eyesight her face glitched and her sclera and iris turned black, with anger. 

_She_ then took a knife from _her_ pocket and threw and then thrown it right into his shoulder, 'Widow' then laughs and says. "Big mistake, boy. I'm not Black Widow." _She_ confessed. The the man in fear tries to draw his gun to shoot his chaser but the attacker simply threw a pencil right into the guns barrel, which caused if exploded. This left him shocked, he never saw such an unnaural from of marksmanship before. 

The thug shivered with fear. "How did you do that?" _Black Bidow_ 's black eyes glowed luminescent white with bloodlust then used an intimidating deep voicing taunting. "Hahaha. Thank you, Benjamin Poindexter." This the left the man as he realised that she mimicked the skill of one of the most dangerous assassin/marksmanship. "Freak. Back off!!" The thug screamed and tries to get away into city and pushing everyone out of his away to get back to Human Trafficking hideout, but this unkown pursuer still continued it's chase of him,

The thug terrified thug then gets in the way of a driver and pull that his gun, yelling at him to get out of the motorbike, driver slowly opens the door and the thugs throws the driver out and takes bike in attempt to escape this combative force. But _Widows_ used her enhanced speed to continue _her_ chase of the cowardly kidnapper.

* * *

The thug sped down high road across the currently quiet roads of San Francisco terrified of what was to coming for him. He drove the stolen motorbike 6 miles away until he finally too a break underneath an overpass bridge and his quickily subsides until noticing the mysterious entity, was no longer behind him, the man laughs as says to himself.

"Ha. I lost her. Finally lost her." But he was wrong as about phone to call his crime lord he heard the dark voice of his chaser again he looked up at overpasses cealing and their it was. "Guess again, you bastard." Said Widow tauntingly. The criminal was filled with fear as he noticed _Widow_ eyes one was black and the other was white and her face started glitching revealing skull-like mask underneath. So the thug quickly starts the motorcycle again to get away from this combative creature who had taking the shape of the world's greatest assassins.

The imposter the tries to grab the escaping but criminal had got away using the stolen motorcylce, in act of rage 'she' tries to throw a knife at the fleeing thug but he quickly dodged it. Then suddenly a truck drove up the street with 'Widow' in front of the road, the he stops his truck got out of truck and yelled at 'her'. "Hey, B!€|-| get your big ass of the road. I'm late." But in response 'Widow' turned around pulls out "her" gun and shoots a tranquilliser in him, drags his unconscious body to right side of under the road under the bridge and then highjacks his truck to catch the criminal.

Once the thug seemingly lost the dangerous enemy that was chasing him, he stops the stolen motorbike on the side of the highway road, he sighs in relief happy he had finally lost "Widow" he immediately takes off his mask it was [Rick Cotton](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Rick_Cotton), the rich boy who attempted to rape [Tandy Bowen](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Dagger) aka Dagger. He then quickly calls the other his crime lord _"Cotton, where the heck were you?"_ The criminal shouted at him, Rick tries to explain himself. "I was pursued, and I thought it was Spider-Man, Iron Fist and Black Widow that were chasing me but no it's worse--" But the caller interrupted him and yelled. "No excuses! Look the point is, You took too f***in long! we were supposed to transport the these b@&#es 2 hours ago to our client!" 

The caller was [Max Tatum](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Max_Tatum) a former film director after he was exposed by [Trish Walker](https://mcu.fandom.com/wiki/Trish_Walker) for pimping her out during her childhood acting days, this resulted his job as film director was taken away after that he used the remained dollars he had left and went on to become a crime lord and weapons dealer in New Orleans. "I don't care who is chasing, just steal whatever car bike you can find and get the f---" But Rick hangs up in annoyance but before he could put his phone back in his pocket, Rick's phone gets shot right shattering the screen, which left him gave him a little shock.

In an act of desperation, Rick quickly start the ignition of his motorcycle and continues driving down the highway busy heading to the location of the kidnapped people, but as he looked back, he sees "Widow" driving at him in a highjacked truck at full speed with a face of death, like the T-1000 hunting John Connor. "No No No No No, Faster, Faster!" Rick panicked. He tries driving the cycling through the road of innocent drivers to lose him but then unexpectedly the avenger assassin smashed the trucks front window, jumped on it's nose as it was still driving, shapshifted into Daredevil and jumped from car to car as he pursued Rick from behind. Just like how Captain America chased after the man who killed Abraham Erskine.

**Meanwhile**

Whilst this was happening, twelve blocks away at the docks near a warehouse a bunch of masked criminal who serves under Tatum were waiting for Rick, as they where preparing to load the 8 handcuffed women to an unknown criminal organisation ship as they tearfully beg for their freedom. As the captives weep with despair, The two guards who guarding the their captives they began to talk each about who the boss's dealer might be an why they want them.

Man 1: "I heard that boss might be calling HYDRA."

Man 2: "Don't be stupid, they were disbanded Red Skull's death, after WWI."

Man 1: "And yet, we had Malick, Ward, Hive, Pierce, Garret Whit..."

Man 2: "Quit it dumbass."

Man 1: "Just shut up, I'm just saying."

Their argument was eventually put on hold as huge black and red yacht came out of fog it belonged to HYDRA, as it stops near the borders, a black car arrives as well and Max came out from the backseat for their weapon dealing. With meeting almost starting the door of the HYDRA yacht opened and instead of their employer coming out it was none other than [Mitchell Carson](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Mitchell_Carson) , Hank Pym' old enemy. "Mr. Tatum so glad that you c..." Mitchell greeted said but he cut off by an impatient Max. "Who are you? I know you're not my employer why isn't he here?!" He stares at the scientist impatiently. "My name Mitchell Carson I work with HYDRA. He sent me here to make sure that mutagentic formula you will hand to him is the real deal and not some trap." Mitchell informed

"Fine, I'll show." Max replied he then signals his men to get the package handing to their boss to show it to Mitchell "Behold, as requested you requested" He opens the vat showing [bubbling white liquid](https://Tardis.fandom.com/The_Flesh)." which looked smiliar to milk as he explains where he got from. "My men ambushed a military squad that was transporting it." "Now the moment of truth." Mitchell said, his men the brings out a scanner to see if the virus is real, seeing it cofirmed 100% positive. "And the women?" Mitchell asked. "Oh, they're right in there." Max replied pointing at warehouse his men were guarding.

"Good and as promised the weapons, my boss will be pleased." Mithcell then signals his men to load out their advanced weapons to Max's henchmen, but as the two men were about to head in the warehouse to hand the hostages to HYDRA, they were interrupted by a terrified Rick who arrived on the motorcycle and ran to his boss with hand on his shoulder from the knife that was thrown into it. "Rick happened to you. Where are the others." Max asked. "We were ambushed, Mr. Tatum. I was at our hideout but then former FBI agent Benjamin Poindexter came in and slaughtered my men." Rick explained "Then he mysteriously vanished but I managed to escape but then when i got outside I'm now pursued by Daredevil, Black Widow and worse the Iron Fist."

This had Max at complete shock as those men were highly trained. But then paused for moment and asked his subordinate. "Wait. Did you see them all chasing you together." Rick thought and then answered. "No, and when Black Widow chased me down and I held her bitch ass at gunpoint she through a pencil right into it like she copied that ability from Poindexter." At this point Max coward with fear knowing exactly what Rick was talking about. "Shit. Shit. Shit. There's only one person alive who can copy people's move." He yells at Mitchell. "Mr. Carson quickly tell your men to bring the girls to your yacht, fast!"

"Why what's wrong?!"

"He's coming. He is coming!"

"Who?!

"It is him it's the Ta---" But before Max could finish his warning he was shot right through the head, in front of Rick as his body drops on the floor, with his eyes open. A horrified Mithcell looked at the top of the cargo and saw [Trish Walker](https://mcu.fandom.com/wiki/Taskmaster) standing on it. "It's about time somone figured it out." The female vigilante then reached for _her_ belt and switched the [device](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Image_Inducer) on the buckle revealing _her_ true form.

The attractive female image holographically changed back into a masculine figure comprisesed of a blue armor with a black pack on his back, a skull like helmet with a black visor that and a hood. "So it's you. I should have known" Mitchell growled. "Yeah, and they HYDRA agents are usually fast learners. Pathetic." The combat mercenary replied with mockery. "You were the one stopping HYDRA's business. WHY? You're a criminal too you, bastard." Mithcell barked. Taskmaster then jumped off the cargo containers and headshot the two men that were lifting the vat of the substance to the yacht. He ran up and lifted Mitchell up strangling him with one hand as he replies. "Let's just say things have changed for me. Where is Whitehall? You tell me now!"

But Mitchell cursed. "I won't say anything." But before Taskmaster could finish the Doctor off, he was shot in the shoulder, lucky he was wearing armor. Taskmaster slowly turned his head around and sees 16 men infront of the warehouse, scared to death knowing who they are up against. "You do know who I am. Right?" Taskmaster asked. "Yeah, we do alright." Said one of the men. "Do really think you all can beat me? Just go home, stop wasting my time." He warned as he strangled the scientists tighter but instead all of them charged at him with full force.

Taskmaster quickly manages to shoot a holes in the vats containg the white chemical causing to leak on the floor but as he prepared destroy the other one the when beaten half down, by the men but had no idea who they were dealing with. Whilst Rick uses this as way to escape getting onto his motorcycl Mitchell who was left behind by the HYDRA ship in a tactical retreat, heads straight to Max's car and drove away from the docks and into the city. Whilst Taskmaster was distracted he immediately throws all of the men off him like Killmonger did to the Dora Milaje and for 4 straight minutes he took out all of the men using, Captain America's, Black Widow's and Black Panther's fighting styles before finally finishing them off with Poindexter's incredible accuracy.

But as Taskmaster was getting back to interrogating Carson, but he noticed he already escaped. "Oh, Come on!" He yelled. He then switches his helmets vision to binoculars mode and get's a clear sight of the ship escaping Taskmaster quickly draws out one of HYDRA'S missile lauchers to stop it, but when his guard was let down one of the men used the last of remaining bit of his strength and shot Taskmaster in the abdomen making him groan in pain, and finishing the man off a headshot in retaliation. When he hears police sirens he runs to the warehouse and frees all the women Max kidnapped, before switching his suit to invisibility to make his escape.

* * *

6 days later

Time: 9:00AM

**Location:** The playground /S.H.I.E.L.D. base

With [Alphonso Mackenzie](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Alphonso_Mackenzie) current Director of his sanction of S.H.I.E.L.D, currently in a leave of absence on holiday with Elena Rodriguez nickamed Yo-yo, after Nick Fury returned. His close friend [Melinda May](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Melinda_May) took charge of his section team, the Avengers defeat Thanos they went on and found new members that became [S.H.I.E.L.D.](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/S.H.I.E.L.D.) agents; the Runaways the vigilantes with criminal parents and [Cloak](https://mcu.fandom.com/wiki/Tyrone_Johnson) and [Dagger](https://mcu.fandom.com/wiki/Tandy_Bowen) the light and dark crime fighting duo. Since they joined up and living together, it hasn't been easy. When they work together to stop illegal business [Alex Wilder](https://mcu.fandom.com/wiki/Alex_Wilder) and May always struggled to come to an agreement and others its a different story.

Right now the Runaways and Coulson's team were enjoying their breakfast talking about their past enemies. "So this [Grant Ward](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Grant_Ward)." Asked [Chase Stein](https://mcu.fandom.com/wiki/Chase_Stein). "So he truly thought it's his parents fault he ended becoming, such as Psychopath." He asked "Well, technically he was a sociapath, Chase." [Daisy Johnson ](https://mcu.fandom.com/wiki/Quake)ansewerd. "But yeah, he just didn't realise he became worse than them, I mean he killed people." But [Molly Hernandez](https://mcu.fandom.com/wiki/Molly_Hayes) added. "But Ms Johnson, you told us once you still cared about him to a degree."

The female inhuman looks the teenage girl with a calm face and ansewers her with little honesty. "Kid, just call me Diasy alright? But yeah You're right, Molly. I did and to be honest he wasn't all that heartless. He loved me, he loved Fitz; possibly cause he sees his brother Thomas in him. Pretty much he did care about all of us a little bit. Well, until both me and Simmons tried to kill him and after that after that May tricked him into killing his girlfriend, and that's when he wanted to make all of us suffer." [Nico Minoru](https://mcu.fandom.com/wiki/Nico_Minoru) was shocked by the story. "Geez, I don't who I should feel sorry for more. You or him, I'm sorry." Nico said giving Daisy her sympathies. "Don't mention it, One. I'm handling it fine. That's the benifit of being a woman." Daisy replied finishing her breakfast, after putting her hand on the teenage witch's shoulder."

Meanwhile In the lab a tired [Fitz](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Leo_Fitz)-[Simmons](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Jemma_Simmons) were running tests on [Gertrude Yorkes](https://mcu.fandom.com/wiki/Gertrude_Yorkes) and [Karolina Dean](https://mcu.fandom.com/wiki/Karolina_Dean)'s powers. Simmons was studying Gertrude's psychic link with Old Lace. "Don"t you find a psychic connection to one pet dinosaur a little boring" Jemma asked. "No I never thought about it, Simmons. But it would be cool if I could control more than one reptile." Gertrude answered.

Whilst Fitz was studying Karolina's ability to manipulate energy. "I still i get don't how you're glowing and flying." Fitz asked looking at the readings. "Look I don't want to sound impatient." Karolina said hovering over the scanners. "But shouldn't you be figuring out Dr. Fitz?" "Just Fitz and sorry about the time usage." He replied switching off his tablet with the results. "Okay, Karolina. That's it for you and Gertrude today." As the two teenage girls leaves the two scientist stop them for a moment. "Fitz: Wait before you go. Simmons: You two haven't seen Tandy and Tyrone have you?"

The two signed in annoyance knowing exactly what kind of relationship their friends Tandy and Tyrone have. "Karolina: Probably still sleeping in their bedroom. Getrude: After doing you know what, all night." As the girls the left to go and get the powered couple this was getting irritating for Fitz-Simmons. "Seriously. Fitz, I couldn't sleep at all last night whilst they were doing you know." Jemma said kissing her teeth. "Yeah I know me too." Fitz replied As they were discussing their difficulties the two girls came back in the lab with a half awake Tandy Bowen and Tyrone Johnson with Ty wearing only his black pyjamas trousers and unbuttoned top showing his pecks and Tandy only having a white bedsheet wrapped around her.

The two light-headed teenagers asked. "What is this time, Simmons?" Tandy asked with a frown "We were just taking a little rest damn it" "Well good morning to you too, Tandy." Jemma said scarcastically. "I called you here cause we need runs some more tests on how you turn your hope into daggers." And Fitz added. "Oh, and Tyrone I want to work on expanding your ability to teleport."

But instead the two enhanced teenagers instead moaned. "Can't do this quick so we can go back to sleep." Tandy asked. "It's too early." Ty said. This gets Fitz-Simmons a little annoyed. "You want to talk about more sleep?! What about us?" Fitz said. "We both had to stay... awake in our lab... all week, cause you two were screwing each other loudly, every night." Jemma barked with an irratated look. "Oh, come on Simmons. We weren't that loud." Tandy smiled smugly. "Oh please this is what we hear every night. "Oh Tyrone Johnson your darkness strengthens my soul." Jemma laughed imitating Tandy's moans during she has sex with Tyrone.

Karolina and Gertrude covers their mouths trying hold in their laughter as Tandy cheeks go red with anger and embarrassment. "Hey knock it off! That's not funny." Tyrone barked but the two girl burst out giggling anyway. "Well regardless of whether it's funny or not." Fitz said chuckling under his breath. "It's the morning not the evening, so let get it on." He said finally calming down.

Once everybody's laughter in the room died down, they are interrupted by Alex Wilder leader of the Runaways. "Guys May wants us all. OK...." He stopped and immediately tuened away as he was attracted to Tandy as he saw her in just her bedsheet. "Hey. Alex. You saying?" Tyrone said annoyed at him for staring at his girl. "...Oh right May wants you all in the main room, in five minutes, there is something not right." Said Alex finishes his sentence. "Okay Alex we'll be right there." Said Tyrone in a tired response. And with that Alex leaves the room bringing Karolina, Gertrude and Fitz-Simmons with him. Whilst Tandy and Tyrone goes to their bedroom to change into their viglante uniforms.

5 minutes later

Once everybody has assembled in room in front of Alex and Melinda their leaders respectively, the latter asks. "OK, kids, Runaways, Cloak, Dagger. Before I tell start with next weeks' mission, I want to you all to be honest. Are you sure you can handle this?" She asked. Daisy steps in and added. "Causes this isn't Street level crime where you beat down robbers or beat down rapists this is evil criminal group stuff." She said. But instead of nervousness all the Runaways including Tandy immediately smiled with confidence, which had May confused. "What? What so funny? she asked and Molly replied. "Nothing Agent May, it's just we dealt with this before. See our own parents were corrupt business people." May's eyes widened with surprised, since they were so young.

And when Melinda looked and asked. "And you Tandy?" She stepped foward in a scary way and told her how she defeated Roxxon's former C.E.O. . "When Peter Scarborough used my dad as a scapegoat for Roxxon's rig explosion do you know what I did? I exposed him, saw into his hopes, pretended to grant his deepest desires and It left him in a coma." Tandy said with a sadistic grin. This sent a shiver down spine of everyone in the room except for her boyfriend Tyrone, who smiled with pride. "OK, well Tandy your a girl no one wants to screw with." Said a frightened Daisy. "Well thanks for the acknowledgement, Daisy" Tandy grinned. Certain everybody was confident Melinda tells the afro nerd boy switching on the holographic screen. "Alex you take it from here, update them on everything."

Alex then give a brief summary. "Ok so 5 months ago somebody broken HYDRA agent Mitchell Carson out of prison and he have been persuading criminal groups Into stealing weapons from government organisations. 6 days ago one of criminal factions ambushed a [UNIT](https://tardis.fandom.com/wiki/Unified_Intelligence_Taskforce) personnel and stole their advanced weapjons and "deliver" of a some unidentified weponisable substance to Carson." Alex explains to Coulson's team and the Runaways he leads "So, where's the problem, other than those dealings." Nico asked. "They're might be a bigger problem. In those past months Whenever those deals take place, they were all take them out single-handedly, with advanced tactical prowess, accuracy and timing and the strangest part they didn't any use of guns or firearms." May answered "Wait could this be Marine Lieutenant [Frank Castle](https://mcu.fandom.com/wiki/Punisher) again. The Punisher?" Asked Jemma. "Your not wrong their. Castle took down [three](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/Kitchen_Irish) [criminal](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/Mexican_Cartel) [groups](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/Dogs_of_Hell) by himself even with weapons. It was hard for anyone to believe it was done by one man, believing it was an army." Daisy stated as the others nodded in agreement.

Then May searched and said. "Not according to the CSI's and detectives of the NY and SFPD. The strategy was different and advanced. And get this, witness say they saw, Daredevil in Tallahassee and Iron Fist in San Francisco and Trish Walker in New Orleans it can't be them cause the former is in The Raft and the others still operate in New York City."

But Tyrone didn't get it asked. "So what's wrong that some look alikes are attacking these guys?" Then Alex shows some footage as he spoke. "Look when each of them attack a criminal faction they all used the same fighting style or ability that someone already uniquely possessed, here for example Iron Fist's acrobatics is accurately matched to [T'Challa](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/Black_Panther) of [Wakanda](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/Wakanda) and look [Trish Walker](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/Trish_Walker), threw a pair of scissor into a guy's chest that throwing profiency was also used by former FBI special agent [Benjamin Poindexter](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/Benjamin_Poindexter)." Everyone looks at the fight seemingly amazed the one fighter could hold their own against all their opponents. "Well what if their all one guy who can mimic these skills and used some advanced tech to disguise themself." Tandy suggested. "You know what that definitely might be the case." Chase was impressed with Tandy way thinking.

However the members of Coulson's team stood silent with fear, except for Daisy as they all remembered someone who's mimicking skills made him one the world's dangerous men. Alex could see the look on May's face. "You, alright?" He asked. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine Alex." She replied. Tandy looks to her left at Jemma. "Um Simmons you're shivering." She said but Jemma shrugged it off. "Oh, don't worry, Tandy. I-I I'm just a little cold that's all." However Tyrone had sensed fear in all of them then May said. "We'll continue till we get an update on this. For now go, do what you want." When Tandy, Tyrone and the runaways left room. "Ty what happened." Tandy asked. "I don't know, I sensed their fear. I think they know who attacked those gangs. Whatever we do we can't confront them about it now." Tyrone replied. Then they walked from the main room's soundproof door.

Black in the meeting.

Meanwhile back in the meeting room "They're not ready for this. They're not ready for this." May shivered pacing up down the room. "Ready for what May? What going on, you just froze. Are you scared." Daisy asked with concern. "I'm not afraid Daisy!" May barked out of fear the she calms down. "Sorry I'm not. Not for myself but the for those teenagers, I never thought we'd have to face him again." Daisy asked. "Him?" Then Jemma steps in telling the scared May. "Uh. . Let's not talk about him." Jemma asked fearfully in a comforting manner. "Well we have no choice but to, Simmons." May barked. Daisy then demanded. "Who? Not talk about who? Then May replied taking a deep breath. "Tony Masters." This had Daisy a little confused. "Who's Tony Masters?" Then Fitz steps in. "Here. [Anthony "Tony" Masters](https://mcu.fandom.com/wiki/Taskmaster) former S.H.I.E.L.D. combat trainer, Master Tactician turned mercenary, but he was presumed dead 7 year ago." He said showing her his profile on his tablet.

"Wow he's more hotter than Ward." Said Daisy causing Jemma to sigh in annoyance and listen from a distance. "That not the point, Daisy." Th S.H.I.E.D. agent said. "OK, I'm sorry." The inhuman said. "What makes him so dangerous anyway?" Fitz informs her. "This guy is one if not the most dangerous person out there because he possess a [unique heightened memory](https://powerlisting.wikia.com/Enhanced_Memory) that allows him to [copy people's abilities](https://powerlisting.wikia.com/Skill_Replication), unconsciously." "Wait. He can copy powers?!" Daisy asked surprised. "Luckily No. He can only [copy people's physical movements](https://powerlisting.wikia.com/Adoptive_Muscle_Memory), martial arts, hand to skills, archery dance moves etc." Melinda replied. "But that not all he copied the moves off the world's greatest fighters. [Elektra](https://mcu.fandom.com/wiki/Elektra), [Agent Romanoff](https://mcu.fandom.com/wiki/Black_Widow), [Iron Fist](https://mcu.fandom.com/wiki/Danny_Rand), [Spider-Man](https://mcu.fandom.com/wiki/Peter_Parker), even [Captain America](https://mcu.fandom.com/wiki/Steve_Rogers)." Daisy was suprised then asked Fitz. "And how is he disguising himself?"

Jemma answers not wanting to join the conversation. "Huh, must've memorized the designs for S.H.I.E.D.s holographic image inducers and made his own." She scoffed. Melinda, Daisy and Fitz then all looked at Jemma who was watching Taskmaster's ambushes. "You don't seem to want to talk about Tony." Said Melinda. "No I don't." Jemma said trying to hold her temper. "I never seen you interact with him, why? Do you want to talk about it, Simmons." Melinda asked. "No thanks." The brunette bio-chemist replied walking out of the room leaving everyone confused. The female inhuman then tells the nervous S.H.I.E.LD. agent. "May, listen to me. If it's possible that this Tony Masters is back, if he is behind all those attacks and he can only copy people's skills. Those kids can beat him damn it they have superpowers." She states proudly

But Melinda wasn't buying it. "I knew you'd say that, Daisy. I've seen him action." She scoffed. "I even saw footage of him beating somone with enhanced reflexes and he's just as smart as the Wilder and Stein kid. They can't handle this if he's involved." As Melinda turns away Daisy said. "May, please we earned their trust when they learned we're separate from the government. They're all eager to do good, this is their chance." Both women then looks at Fitz. "What do you think of this Fitz." May asked the socially awkward engineer. "Sorry Agent May I'm with Daisy on this one. If Tony is not to be messed then neither are these kids, including Tandy and Tyrone." He's said with his arms crossed.

With that Melinda finally relents, but warns both of them. "OK, I'll let them do this I let them do this mission, only because this might our best chance of catching Carson." She says. "Because if someone as dangerous as Masters gets his hands on whatever it was in those vats, or those kids get hurt. He might be a bigger problem than HYDRA. OK let end this conversation here." May said. She took a deep breath and walked out of the room. But her heart started to beat faster, due to her fear and trauma whilst she walked down, she almost collapses on floor, this had Daisy shocked as she never seen someone as tough as Melinda May so scared before.

Being the good friends that they are Fitz and Daisy immediately rushed to corridor to help their not so often nervous Melinda off the ground, and were immediately joined Jemma for some support. "May you going to be alright, I've never seen you like this before." Daisy said with sympathy in her eyes. "I'm fine Daisy. No problem, it's just we can afford to underestimate others." May said maintaining her composure. "I learnt that the hard way. We all did." 

Well let's hope that these kids can handle this Masters guys." Daisy said. "Daisy it not going to be easy." Jemma said. "But why. What's so dangerous about him and even superpowers can't beat." Daisy asked wanting answer. Fitz and May wanted to explain but couldn't, while Jemma said nothing.

* * *

**Town** : New Orleans

**Location** : Vikingtown Motel

At the abandoned Motel where Tandy was kidnapped, Tony Masters was was doing sit ups to maintain his peak physical condition whilst also watching more episodes of CW's Arrow as his brain absorbs more skills. Right next to him their was his second hand laptop thoughh it almost broken, but he used it to hacked into every CCTV camera in town to track down HYDRA activity. Then he gets a call from some the memebers of the Uptown Block Kings some he blackmailed into becoming spies. "Yeah...uh hun....you found him?... where is he.... yes of I'll protect your family... yes i won't expose your location to the freakin cops. If you tell me where Carson is and don't forget to keep giving me your resources, gun throwing knives." He said walking up "So that's where? Of course I can handle them." Then he unzips his bag armour and his dark blue skull helmet. "After all, I'm the fast learner." He grinned holding his helmet in the grip of his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each story arc will have 7 chapters. This arc will be based on Daredevil season 2 where the heroes are always at odds with the Anti-Hero.
> 
> Want to read comics where he appeared? Here is his publication history  
> [Taskmaster's Appearances](https://cmro.travis-starnes.com/character_details.php?character=1149)  
> Here is his wiki page [Tony Masters (Earth-616)](https://marvel.wikia.com/Tony_Masters_\(Earth-616\))  
> Respect Thread: [Link](https://www.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/f0gsgg/respect_taskmaster_marvel_616/)


End file.
